one piece HancockxLuffy
by someones stories
Summary: A dirty version of HancockxLuffy where the story begins in a breakout in Impel Down and when after that Hancock gets her love disease back and the cure is very dirty. Some spell and grammar problems but will fix that soon. Spoiler alert at the beggining.
1. A sexy disease and a dirty cure

HancockxLuffy

Warning: Spoiler alert!

Prologe and chapter 1:

A sexy disease and a dirty cure

This is an alternative version of the currents events that One Piece is on right now. What has happend is that on the island Sabado Archipelo the crew is being defeated by admiral Kizaru(devil fruit: pika pika no mi) Sentomaru(some kind of kung fu master) Bartholomew Kuma(devil fruit: Nikyu Nikyu no mi plus he is also a pacifista) and some kind of Kuma robots called PX-?(some number). By using his power against the crew Bartolomew Kuma sends the crew to varios islands around the world. They all have their kinds of adventures but the now that happens in the manga/anime is Luffys. Luffy is blasted to Amason Lily that is only populated by wimen. By a long road of battles and adventures Luffy gains their trust and accidantly gets Hancock to fall in love in him. Learning that Ace is improsend in Impel Down and they are going to infiltrate Impel Down but in the manga Luffy is defeated and they fail and everthing like that but it´s now my version begins...

But to make one story short we just do that Luffy defeat Magellan frees Ace and Jinbei somehow save emperio Ivankanov and they all make a massive breakout . They find a ship and they are all fleing but have the navy after them. However things isn´t so easy as it seems because the marines are after them and a wild hunt that last for 10 hours begins. But when the ships get cornered then Whitebeards fleet arrives and after a large battle Whitebeard wins with concludes that the recapture of Ace never happnes with concludes that (spoiler alert so i skip that part). However since because of that the royal shichibukai are sended back. A giant party is on the ship with all the pirates in Whitebeards crew and allies as they are all impressed what Luffy did that no one as ever done ever(I think). But now for the adult part: Boa Hancock was escorted back to the island of Amazon Lilly thinky about Luffy and what would be a chance that she would meet her again. Things didn´t became as planned and now she wondered if she would ever met him again. After a few days she regained the love sickness. When Luffy heard about that Hancock was already at Amazon Lily. Luffy desperatily asked Whitebeard if he could take him to Amazon Lily wich Whitebeard was glad to do. However when Luffy returned to Amazon Lily he heard that Hancock was dying.

Luffy in Amazon Lily where he is meeting with Marguarite:

- Hey Marguarite

-Hi Luffy

-Where is Hancock?

Marguarite heard he was worried and even she was glad to see him she like everybody else was deeply worried.

-She is in the palace, Marguarite said and pointed to the palace.

-Ok thanks, Luffy said as he was rushing to the palace.

Everthinng seemed so sad here, Luffy thought but choose to ignore that and continue to the palace.

Hancock in her bed and is ultra sick:

-This is bad, Elder Neyow said.

-We have to find Monkey D Luffy immeidiently or things will go bad she said tho a servant that sat next to her.

(an not so important note is that Hancocks crew was out for some pirate stroggl when Hancock returned and told the, to travel without her)

- YOU DON´T HAVE TO! Luffy yelled as he ran through the hallway to the bed.

-What a incredibly luck Monkey D Luffy, Elder Neyow said.

She noted that dispete Luffy was there but Hancock seemed still sick (check on .com/wiki/Love_Sickness for more info about the disease)

She thought a second and then said: All servants LEAVE, she commanded.

-Hi ,all said exept for Luffy and Hancock and leaved the room.

-Well, well, Elder Neyow said. Her sickness has become worse soit isn´t enough for you to be with her.

-What?, Luffy said seemed quiete goofy.

-Now the only cure for her is to have...........your sperm in her pussy with a special thing so she won´t be pregnant.

A long long long moment was it quiet in the room.

- WHAT THE F¤#%¤, Luffy said.

- Omg Hancock thougt with a giant blusch on her face...

To be contunied shall maybe update now sorry for any bad englisch and bad writting bad that will fix in time(hopefully)=D


	2. That was so good Luffy

HancockxLuffy

Chapter 2: "That was so good Luffy"

-What do you mean by that! Luffy shouted out.

- Exactly what I just said. Elder Neyow said. Basicaly you will have to fuck her.

Some nosebleed came from both Hancocks and Luffys nose.

Strangely Hancock seemed to feel alright suddenly and began to whonder if she should "fake" being sick to take Luffys virginity or tell them the truth.

-No I can´t, she said as she got upp from the bed.

-You are problably feeling alright now hmm? Elder Neyow said.

It is because that you are ULTRA HORNY!

Hancock began blusch so her face could compare to Hinata(when she meets Naruto in the manga "Naruto").

-But,but she said.

-Its alright Hancock it feels strange however by some reason.

-Then just one second, Elder Neyow said.

She took something up from a purse that seemed like a portion.

-This is like the bible card only existing in the new world and is a serum you get by squesing the juice of a fruit in the new world. If the man drink it his sperms won´t be trying to enter the egg in the womans body.

-Cool, Luffy said.

-Then however you have to drink it and I will leave you alone for a while, Elder Neyow said and walked out from the room and closed the doors and tellign people not to enter.

It became suddenly quiet when Elder Neyow had exit the room.

-You sure you want to do this? Hancock asked

-Don´t worry for men we don´t care so much about virginity it is you who should be unsure.

-Yeah, but I am gladly that I will have it with y...yo...y...yo

She coulnd´t finisch the sentace since she was so nervous.

-Hahaha, then thats great because I am a little horny me too Luffy said.

-R-really? Hancock asked

-Yep, Luffy said smiling.

Luffy then drank what was in the bottle and felt a sticky feeling course through his throat and down to his balls.

-How do you feel? Hancock asked nervous

-Strange, Luffy said.

-Like the sperms is sleeping or something, Luffy said and laughed at it.

Hancock herself was very shy and didn´t know what do to.

_Is this the right thing? _she thought.

-Luffy... she began to say

-Do you l-like me? she asked.

-Of course I do. If it wasn´t because of you I would never have been able to save Ace.

-Actually you are very pretty, Luffy said but didn´t actually blusch but did seem to be very shy.

_OMG, He maybe loves me, he maybe loves me. _Hancock thought and fainted.

-What, what H-hancock, Luffy asked quiete worried.

But like five minutes later Hancock woke up.

-L-luffy?, she began to look around.

But she then saw him sitting there and look at her.

Not with pervert eyes but even some lovely eyes.

-Very well then, lets begin.

Luffy took of his shirt

Hancock began to immediently begin to blusch when he saw his sexy body.

_OMG__ so hot she thought again_.

L-luffy she said. Can you become naked?

Luffy took of his trousers and his pants even the sandals and the strawhat.

_I see-see Luffy dick_

Luffy became to whonder why she was so red in her face

_Maybe because of her disease._he thought.

He then felt a hand on his cock.

-H-hancock, he said when he saw Hancock hold he hand around his dick.

-L-luffy, she said. You said that you would never scorn me because of my past and that maid me develop some...feeligns for you.

Before Luffy was able to say something he felt Hancock began to suck his dick.

_Ahhh...tastes soo good, _Hancock thought and began to lick the tip.

This made Luffy cock to become long and hard and Luffy began to moan. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before.

Then Hancock took his cock in her mouth and began to swirl with her tounge around the tip so she could fully taste it.

_I-i-i can´t believe it. I am giving Luffy a blowjob. It feels so great._

After a while of sucking Luffy asked if she could take of her clothes.

Hancock did as he pleased and when Luffy saw Hancocks breasts.

-Damn, your boobs are so hot and big he said.

-T-thank you she said and was actually shy but this compliment even she had heard that before by marines and male pirates even if they never saw the boobs naked.

-Please Luffy take your cock between my breasts.

O-ok Luffy said.

-Ahhh oh god, Hancock gasped when the dick was between her breats.

Then Hancock squesed her boobs around his dick and going up and down you know like tittfuck are.

-Ahhh-ahhh ,Luffy gasped.

-Ohhhh,ohhh it feels so good Luffy , Hancock said while gasping when she feelt her boobs became little juicy when a little sperm came out.

-Oh-oh she said.

-I t-think we-we ha-have to change position before my sperm comes.

-Yeah you right Hancock said.

She then putted him on the bed so he laid on his back.

-I-its time then they both said while Hancock began to do a "Hinata blusch" while Luffy got a nosebleed.

Luffy saw how Hancock took his cock and putted it at her pussy.

When it enterd her she gasped

-Oh yeeeeaaaah sooo biiiigg, Hancock gasped.

-Oh you are so hot Hancock, Luffy gasped too.

Hancock then began to ride up and down on Luffys cock.

-YES! YES! OH KAMI KAMI FASTER AND HARDER, Hancock screamed when Luffys cock touched her g-spot.

-As you wish, Luffy said gladly and putted his hands on her hip.

_What shall I do now? I have no idea how to fuck but I guess that you push her up and down just like I read grandpas porn magazines that Ace stole wich I just tried to read. It ended that grandpa and Ace put me on a crocodile so I could get released. Luffy thought._

Luffy then began to push her up and down.

-OH KAMI PLEASE FASTER LUFFY PLEASE I WANT MORE I N-NEED MORE.

Hancock then like a reflex of love going up and down like a reflex of love so it began even faster.

Luffy enyoed the sight of seeing Hancocks boobs bouncing up and down.

OH MY GOOD! Hancock looked like if she would die she would die totaly happy.

Luffy not exactly as horny has her still wanted this to never end.

Both then thought that Elder Nouyw had said that the sperm had to reach the egg even now that Luffys spermies was paralyzied so she couldn´t get pregnant but the best way to do that was to do the classic position.

Hancock laid on her back and Luffy was on top of her.

-Do it Luffy, Hancock said while had begun to become quiete sweaty.

Luffy grinned and first began to lick a little on her pussy.

Ummmm...ummmm, Hancock sligtly moaned.

Please stop teasing me Hancock said.

Luffy who as told before not so experiened began to stop before there would be a risk that she became bored.

Luffy then took his cock inro her entranced and pushed it in.

OH KAMI! Hancock screamed in ectasy.

Luffy the began to thrust in and out.

Oh yeah oh yeah LUFFY IT´S SO NICE FASTER HARDER! Hancock moaned.

Luffy worked faster harder found her g-spot and they began to reach their orgasmes.

-Oh oh god oh my god! Hancock moaned and thought,

_This is the best day of my life. His cock is so big and he is so good at it a thin kat least I am not an expert._

-Your are so tight Hancock, Luffy said and began to massage her boobs even began to suck on them.

Hancock became so pleased that all she could said was

-oh-oh-oh yes it so goooood.

After a while Hancocks screamed

-LUFFFFYYYYYY!!!

as her muscles contracted around his cock making him to come as well.

_Oh such a huge load he don´t masturbate so much,_Hancock thought with a little blusch on her face.

-Oh. ohmy that was...damn, Luffy said while he tried to catch the break.

Hancocks juices began to rin out of her pussy even when Luffys cock where there.

Luffy the tock out his cock fellign that the sperms has enterd her and began to lick up her juices.

-This tastes better that Sanjis milkshakes, Luffy said while laughing.

-It seemes that you are going to be cured to Hebi-hime-sama Elder Nouyw said while open the doors.

-What are you doing here?! Have you watched all the time? Hancock yelled.

-Nope but you moaned so loud that I guess everbdy in the palace heard you.

Hancock became quete embarrased, Luffy a little since he didn´t actually know what was going on.

-Now I guess you shall sleep because the whole village do that. Shall I show you to your room Monkey D Luffy?

-Since it is forbidden for an empress to actually sleep with a man here I am afraid I have no choice.

-Ok Luffy said. I think I stay a while for the moment need to think about some things.

Hancock looked quete sad,

_I wished he stayed with me. _She thought.

-Dont worry I said that it was forbidden to sleep in the same bed but not in the same room Elder Nouyw said.

-Get some clothes and we shall place a bed.

When they all had go to sleep Hancock was still awake.

_I wonder if I should follow him. MAybe becoming his new nakama. It was great the sex at least._ She then diceded to think about that later and falled asleep. To be contunied.

Well that my second chapter hope you enyoued it. Sorry for not updating. I have had alot of studies but soon I have holiday so then I shall uppdate faster. Since this was my first erotic scene I have written I am not so sure if it was good. That is why I need you all to review and maybe even give me some tips. No matter what it was good or bad. Still haven´t fixed my grammar problems but remember what I just said I have done so anomous reviews can be done.


	3. A message to readers and fans

A message to the readers/fans

Well now I have written two chapters and I have learned a valuebale lesson.

I have gotten both bad and good credit but I guess I will contunie anyway=D.

However I am a "noob" for the moment so I will begin to act seriusly this time and will read some of the "master writters" on fanfiction to get some tips and inspiration. However I not so sure if I am going to rewrite chapter 2 or begin with chapter 3. Shall maybe rewrite chapter 1 who knows? Anyway I am glad to those who have cheered me up and...not so glad to those who written bad things about my story but I guess that´s what a writter will have to takeXD. Would be fun if you could give me tips on how to write or maybe suggestions what you want to happen in the next chapter. Remember that in my version Whitebeard and Luffy have already saved Ace so I won´t write anything about that. Thanks for your support and I shall se if I will display my e-mail so I can get private messages/solutions/tips. Will not be so sure when chapter 3 will be realeased need to "study" on how to become a good lemonXD. Plus will not always write about sex I think.


	4. Sorry everýone

Authors notes.

Well I am sorry but I don't have the potential to write lemons now since I am only a 15 year old virgin. However I would like to thanks those who have helped me and I sorry to let them down. Maybe you guys or someone else can adopt my stories and make them super hahahaha

XD. Well since I am not so good at this lemon writing thing I think I am going to quit this story sorry everyone. Ps I really hope Hancock will be Luffys new nakama. Jinbie too=D.


End file.
